<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Announcement by QueenEmpath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275560">The Announcement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath'>QueenEmpath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Brian, Alpha Roger Taylor (Queen), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta John Deacon, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Freddie Mercury, Polyamory, Protective Roger Taylor (Queen)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie announce his pregnancy to his parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bomi Bulsara/Jer Bulsara, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an idea I thought for tumblr. This is my first time writing anything A/ B/O please no flames, enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Freddie</strong> I'm pregnant</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Bomi and Jer</strong> What!</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Bomi</strong> (glaring at Roger) when is the wedding</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Roger</strong> huh?</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Bomi</strong> I ask when is the wedding?. There is no way my son will have a child out of wedlock, bringing shame to the family</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Roger</strong>  hey, I'm not gonna marry Freddie just for the sake of the baby</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <span class="">Freddie’s face fell.Roger immediately currents himself</span> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Roger</strong> I mean I'll marry him because I love him and can't imagine my life without him. Besides, a hasty marriage won't be fair to the others</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Jer</strong> others?</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Freddie</strong> (nervously) uh, I-I’m in relationship with Brian, Roger and John. And we actually don't know who the father is</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Jer</strong> gasp!</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Bomi</strong> (Angry) You utter disgrace!. Y-You promiscous good for nothing- We should've married you off early</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Roger</strong> ENOUGH, Mr Bulsara!</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Bomi</strong> YOU’RE UNDER MY ROOF, BOY</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Roger</strong> and you're threatening MY omega. Let's go Fred</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="">Freddie immediately got up and followed Roger to the door. Before leaving Roget turned to the older couple who were glaring at him </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Roger</strong> and, my mum would be really happy to plan ’<em>Christianing ceremony</em>’ for the baby. We’ll send you invitation </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="">With that Freddie and Roger left. Leaving the Bulsaras fuming</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>